


From the earth to the sky

by VortexEye



Category: The Legend of the Sun Knight
Genre: F/M, Multi, OC, Other, Sister of Grisia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VortexEye/pseuds/VortexEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inside Sun's head: *Sun knight duties minus little sister equals holiday!* Brilliant plan there but thing is, she's the EXACT opposite of Sun. While she has skill enough to rival Neo in swordsmanship, she isn't the smartest you'll find, with 0 magic and, if there was such a thing, minus holy magic. So, how the hell's she gonna deal with being the Sun Knight for a week? Not to mention, the cirminal world is up to something big...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue, Of Ying and Yang

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : This is an idea I came up with while reading a bit of Legend of the Sun Knight. It is a bit rushed since I did this late at night and with no plan, only an idea, and yeah so that is why the first one is kinda short.
> 
> 2nd A/N : After rereading this, I think it was WAY too rushed, even if I did write it late that time, so I rewrote it. Hopefully it’s a bit better.
> 
> Archive A/N : Originally, I put this on FFnet but the I found of about this site and decided to put my stories on here! Hope you enjoy!

**Volume One: To slay a demon king**

 

**Prologue, Of Ying and Yang**

**Thursday 1 st June 2006**

***

Sky’s Point of View

***

There was a knock at the door.

_Is that Laura? Can’t be, didn’t she say she was going to go on a date with Jake today?_

Throwing my action manga to the side, I heaved myself from the cheap but comfy alice-blue sofa. I took a moment to stretch my stiff limbs –since I had been hooked on the fight scene in the manga, what can I say, it was a pretty awesome battle– before there was another, this time more impatient, knock.

“Alright, alright, I’m coming!” I shouted, annoyed.

_If it’s not Lauren, then who? Who would bother trek through that maze of trees to come here?_

Slowly, I passed from the living room to the hallway and peered through the small glass hole in the door to see who it was.

Dressed in a long pristine white robe, a man with long –almost girly long– silky gold hair and bright aqua blue eyes stood, arms crossed with a small vein popping on his forehead. The guy looked like a really feminine –even if he was a man– version of me.

"Sky" The girly-me-man chirped, immediately losing the irritated expression as I swung the door open.

Instantly, my hand reached for my katana, which was like a permanent attachment to my hip, but I stopped myself from drawing it.

“How do you know my name?” I asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

Another small vein reappeared on his head as his mouth stretched into a sickly sweet smile.

“Dear sister, are you telling me you forgot about your brother?”

"Wait, Grisia is that you?" I asked. "You haven't contacted me since-"

"Of course it's me!" Grisia –trying to avoid the question– chimed, quickly cutting me off.

He also looked different, and when I say different I **_mean_** **_different_**.

"You look like a girl" I said in monotone while bluntly picking my nose.

In my opinion, he already looked kinda girly when he was nine but now… just… let’s not go there.

Grisia narrowed his eyes at me dangerously before restraining his anger. Sensing this, I not-so-subtly changed the subject.

“…So… How come you came here now?”

"I have somehow became the Sun Knight so I, learnt how to fight with swords, and some other stuff, but–" Carefully, he negated talk on the last twelve years, again, before I cut him off.

"Are you sure it was **_you_** that became the sun knight and not your friend, Roland?" I asked, remembering the last time I saw him, he'd shown me his friend and how promising he was, and I have to say, very talented with swords.

My brain had already switched off once he mentioned the becoming-the-Sun-knight part. Grisia, I mean, Sun showed a **_very_** unimpressed face which hinted that my mouth was, maybe, _may-be_ , gaping wide open, like a fish, almost touching the flour, and that my eyes were in danger of popping out of their sockets, **_may-be_**.

"Yes. They picked me because I had blond hair."

Silence…

_What the **hell** wrong with them?!_

My face morphed into an expression of **_pure_** amazement, and **_not_** the good one.

"Anyway, can you do me a favour?" Sun sheepishly asked, pushing his two index fingers together.

I frowned.

_I **knew** it. You never visit to keep in touch._

"Bro, what do you want this time?" I knew that whenever he had a "favour", it was never good.

"Well…" He gulped before reading my spilt-it-out-already face. "I need a break"

"A break?"

“If you're asking me to break someone's bones with my sword, that'll be no problem.”

"From being the Sun Knight. I can't take it anymore. Every day I have speak about the God of Light like: The benevolent God of Light shall shine upon us this heavenly day, or the benevolent God of light shall forgive all, or-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it already." I sighed. "You're making my ears sore" I stuck a finger in my ear as I leaned against the doorframe.

Sun pleaded with his puppy-dog eyes.

_You still beg like that?_

"Fine, but you're gonna have to do something' in return, don't think that everything' in this world is free" I mocked in a sly tone as one of my famous shit-eating grins appeared on my face.

"Name your price, my good sister" Lighting up like a light bulb, he beamed a grateful smile.

"Teach me holy magic" I saw him freeze like a statue, literally.

Now, I wasn't exactly known for my awesome magic skills, but I wasn't _that_ bad… I **_only_** blew up ten meters of forest and woodland last time… It's not **_that_** bad, right?

"Wait a minute and let me think about this for a second" he dashed off from my excluded house in the dense forest.

…

_Finally_ , and let me emphasize on the **_finally_** bit, he returned in a-

"A suit of armour?" I asked, well, stated, with a brow up.

"Of course" I held the urge to give him a good thrashing.

…

And so, that's how I ended up cross dressing as my older brother.


	2. Tip One, Beware of sewers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, the Sun Knight and replacement Sun Knight are wading through the sewers… Sounds legit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Wow, I really have no idea where I should take this story… Originally, I wanted to make this a humour and romance fic but then I wanted to change it to adventure, humour and a bit of a romance fic. Then I thought, maybe I should just do my first idea? But then I thought, nah, it would be more exciting if it had some adventure. So far, I’m thinking of doing both at the same time, somehow.  
> Plz tell me what you want.

**Volume One: To slay a demon king**

**Tip One**

**Beware of sewers**

**Saturday 3 rd June 2006**

 

_Hmmm… All I have to do is relate everything to the God of Light, sounds easy enough. Well… kinda annoying. Plus it’ll only be for a week…_

_But…_

“What’s with the stupid costume?” mumbling under my breath in a low voice as I swiftly crossed the long hall way of the church-temple-place thing, whatever it was supposed to be. Ama made a quiet yip in agreement while the snow furred wolf trailed behind me.

“How strange” From nowhere, a voice behind me rung out making my muscles tense from shock as Ama silently scampered to hide under my cloak. As I turned around, I _tried_ –key word, **_tried_** – putting on a Sun-like smile. In front of me stood a burgundy haired man, just a few inches taller than me,

“Has the benevolent God of light not blessed Knight Captain Sun with the usual grace of aroma” He asked in what was supposed to be sincere tone but I didn’t miss the taunt.

Blinking a few times, the cheesy plastic smile dropped replaced by furrowing brows as my brain trying to comprehend what had just been said.

_What the hell did he say?_

“What?” I admit that I asked kinda dumbly. “Wait, did you just insult me?”

Instantly, I wished I had just kept my stupid mouth shut because the guy just frowned before raising a brow mockingly which I returned with a light death glare.

_Hasn’t even been one minute and I already hate this guy._

“Tch, I have stuff to do” A vein popped on my forehead as I left, completely forgetting that Ama was hiding under my cloak, leaving her to quickly scurry after me.

…

After a bit –my sense of direction isn’t that bad, honest!– I found Grisia’s room. To the left there was a mirror and some draws next to a door, probably for the bathroom, while a desk was on the right near the bed. Apart from that, it had absolutely nothing, not to mention, it was very **_plain_**.

_Could be worst I guess._

“Better wash before anyone else notices the smell” I mumbled to myself.

Lazily, I threw my back pack to the foot of the bed as I drearily stripped and tossed the sewer smelling clothes, not caring where they landed. Due to the cold air, I hurried to the bathroom –again, which only had the bare minimum– only to find that my _ever-so-sweet brother_ –being sarcastic here– had nicked the soap.

_Good thing I brought my own stuff._

Whilst the hot water was running, I took off my bindings. Even though I only had size B chest, it still hurt. Once I had relaxed in the warm water, I washed my hair with my strawberry scented shampoo. I sighed.

_Damn it. I’ll never get rid of the sewage smell._

                                                                                            *Astra*                                                                                           

Here we were, dressed in bay coloured cloaks, inside the sewer.

I had never been down in the sewer and why would I have been. To be honest, it wasn’t actually that bad, sure it smelt disgusting but at least there was a semi clean passageway to walk through since whoever was in charge of the architecture placed ledges over each side of the flow of… you don’t want to know what was down there. There were a few rats around which Ama kept barking at but, all in all, it was okay… Well, a lot better than what I was expecting.

“This place smells so bad. I can’t bare it” Holding his nose, Grisia complained “Also, did you have to bring the wolf? It’s making too much noise, it could attract attention”

“I thought you said that no one patrols here today, anyways, Ama’s always with me, aren’t ya?” I received a bark from the ever loyal wolf.

“Shh!”Scowling a little, my older bro silenced us before we heard something.

“Hey, did you hear that?” an unknown voice called.

“You three, go check it out, there shouldn’t be anyone here” another, more authoritative, ordered.

_Shit._

Suddenly, Ama began tugging at the end of my cloak, trying to drag me towards the voices.

“Ama, we need to get out of here, we can’t be seen” I whispered.

Abruptly, she yapped, signalling to the strangers where we were, trying to tell me something before jumping into the sewage water and swimming to the ledge on the other side.

“No!” Forgetting about the pursuers, I yelled as I tried to chase after her. “Come back Ama!”

“Stop! If we get caught–“ Grisia began while he grabbed the collar of my cloak, jerking me back.

Like a boomerang, Ama came bounding back, a small brown bag clutched in her jaws. I knew she would come back. However, behind her was a crowd of five, all dressed in obsidian coloured cloaks. Simultaneously, we pulled our hoods up before spinning on our heels and high tailing it out.

“Get them!” One of them, most likely the leader, commanded.

“Oi, can’t you use your magic to fight them or something?!” I cried.

“No! I only fight when I have a 200% chance of victory!” He paused in his speech to catch his breath.

“Stop being a wuss!”

 “Stop being stupid! We have to lose them!” He yelled. “I told you not to bring the wolf!”

Now beside us, Ama made a muffled growl.

“Tch, don’t blame it on her!” Shouting indignantly as I ran. “You’re the one that said that there wasn’t anyone down here today!” A cross-pop vein appearing on my forehead.

“Left, we can shake them off there” desperately he panted, not bothering to argue back.

We sprinted passed the corner only to come face to face with two more shadow cloaked thugs.

“Their surrounded!” Behind us, the leader called which Ama snarled menacingly to.

“You were saying?” I said with a mocking edge. “Well, since your plan failed, we’ll go with plan A”

“Plan A? You came up with a plan?” he questioned, clearly stunned, which insulted me a little.

“Plan: All-out attack!” Smirking I unsheathed my night black katana as I spun round to face the five behind us.

Gracefully, I brought the blade diagonally across from the shoulder of the leader to his abdomen sending crimson blood flying as he stumbled back. The one on his left, having the quickest reflex, drew his sword, swinging it up only to be blocked momentarily by mine as I angled my katana to shove the thug back, catching him off guard while another charged towards be, intent on only using his hands. Bring his fist back, he aimed a right hook at my head but his punch met only with air as I tilted left, creating an opening but before I could take advantage of this, his comrade had recovered and prepared to cleave my head off. Swiftly I leaped to the side, narrowly escaping the attack with a barely noticeable flesh wound on my check.

_It’s been so long since I fought. I think I’ve gotten a bit rusty._

My ever so famous shit-eating-grin appeared on my face.

All four of the able body fighters had now fallen into formation. The two heavy hitters were in front, protecting the healer, who was currently healing the leader, and the mage whom was chanting a spell. She was bathed in an ethereal, but eerie, scarlet that glowed from the circular incarnation floating in the air, surrounding her that seemed to grow each time she recited more of the spell. Instinctively I targeted the sword wielder first. Resonating, the sound of metal clashing against metal rung as were sent sparks flying from the collision. Focusing a small portion of my strength into my arms, I over powered the thug sending his sword skidding across the stone from out of his hand. Swiftly, I pierced my katana through his stomach. Retracting it quickly to side step a would-be-hit from the last heavy hitter, which let me deliver an uppercut slash since he couldn’t stop the momentum from his failed attack.

_Three down, two to go._

Both the mage and healer were almost done with their tasks so I had to finish this soon. Expecting an attack, the mage cast a makeshift barrier trying to hold both spells at the same time. Without an incarnation, I enhanced my attack using a very basic spell –just because I’m not brilliant at magic doesn’t mean I can’t do anything with it– allowing me to easily slice through. Wasting no time nor giving the mage a single moment to attack, I swung the weapon up, creating a wound stretching from the left of her guts across her torso to the right shoulder blade before hitting the healer with the blunt edge of my sword, knocking him out. The action was executed in a split second.

Behind me, my bro had just finished off the other two with his –I hate to admit it– skilful magic techniques. Ama shock her coat, sending droplets of sewage water everywhere.

…

Reaching for his pocket, he fished out two scraps of paper.

“Sky” He shoved the papers into my hand as he used his deadly sweet tone which promised endless torture. “ _Don’t you **dare** tarnish the Sun Knight’s reputation!”_

***

Ama’s Point of View

***

I was lying in the centre of the room, staring at the strange thing I took from those hooded people. Normally, I would never give into impulses, that was Sky’s job, but, this one had an unexplainable energy to it which… somehow pulled me in like a poor helpless paper clip to a magnet. However, now I felt none of that.

_Weird…_

Inside, I sighed.

_She always leaves a mess where ever she goes._

I’d more or less gotten used to Sky’s antics, frustrating, and perhaps degrading, as it was. It still didn’t stop those small, insignificant wishes from worming themselves into my thought processes. As immature as she was, she was still the same bright, clear Sky that I knew and, dare I say, human that I befriended.

Carefully, I clenched my teeth around the leather bag before silently padding my path towards the desk and gently setting the item down on its surface. For a moment, I forgot about the smell that radiated from me. But, I would wash after Sky since she was still in there.

 

***

Sky’s Point of View

***

After washing my long, but _extremely_ annoying hair I finally remembered that I left my, no –I would rather _burn_ those things than admit I owned them –the sun knight’s clothes in the other room. Luckily, I was smart enough to take a towel with me, drying myself before wrapping it around me. I left the bindings on the floor since I brought a roll of bandages with me, not to mention, I was too tired to. The only thing I wanted right now was sleep.

When I entered the room, a strong, nasty smell hit my nose.

_Shit. I forgot about Ama…_

She was resting on the floor near the desk.

“Ama?” I called, drowsily while stretching.

The young wolf perked up and trailed into the bathroom, obviously as sleepy as I was. As fast as I could, I changed into an oversized sky blue t-shirt and loose light brown shorts which came to the midpoint of my calf. Lazily, I slunk my way over to the bed. This time, I didn’t bother to put my bindings on since it hurt and I was too worn-out to care.

 

**Friday 2 nd June 2006**

(The day before)

…

Once again, I threw my beloved action manga to the side.

_Once again_ , I stretched the stiff muscles in my legs and arms.

Why? Because, **_once again_** , there was a knock at the door.

This time when I peeked through the looking hole, I saw a the tall but slim figure of a very familiar dim navy eyed brunette –tinted with light gold strands– wearing a tanker top and mini skirt which hugged her curves.

“Wassup Laura” Grinning my trademark grin, I called as I swung the door open to greet my sister in everything but blood.

“The sky” She beamed her winning smile before we went inside and sat on the two seat sofa.

“Hey, I gotta tell ya that yesterday my bro, came over. Long story short, I’m doing his job for a week as a favour so I’m not gonna be here for a bit”

“I thought you said that you weren’t gonna do anymore favours to anyone”

“Yeah, well, I made him teach me magic”

Immediately, Laura snapped her head round while her eyes widen.

“Is he okay?!” panicked and worried, she asked.

_Why does everyone think I’m that bad?_

“Tch, I’m not that bad!” I retorted.

The brunette gave me a questioning look.

“What?!”

Just then, Ama padded her way through the pet flap in the door. Her usually milky white coat was muddy and contained a few drops of dried blood. The female wolf bounded her way upstairs to the bathroom.

“Aren’t you going to go wash her?” Laura questioned.

“Nah, I told ya, Ama’s clever like that, she can do anything and everything on her own. She’s really, **_really_** special”

“She’s probably smarter than you” Jokingly, she smirked at me before I jabbed her in the arm. “Ow! That hurt”

“Anyways, since I’m not gonna be here next week” I paused for a moment as I reached into my pocket for a small colourless crystal “Here” obediently she took the item from my palm “just focus your magic into it to call me if you find anything important”

“Why do you have this?”

“Huh?”

“I mean, it’s a magical item. You’re **_rubbish_** at magic!”

“No I’m **_not_**! Last time I **_only_** blew up **_a few_** trees!” I protested, my voice raising a few octaves.

…

Now that I think back, I really wish I was better at magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who read this and hope you enjoyed C:
> 
> A/N : Damn, this turned out WAY longer than expected. Usually, I do much, much shorter chapters, but I at least wanted to get Sky into the church.
> 
> Damn, next week, we’re gonna have a LOAD of tests. 7 in total, which is a LOT to me. Damn it, I really should revise, but I’m to addicted to ffnet  
> ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬(ஜ۩۞۩ஜ)▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬  
> Review, comment, PM me, tell me wat'ch think.  
> ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬(ஜ۩۞۩ஜ)▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬  
> *Puppy dog eyes* pretty, pretty, pretty please
> 
> *Hint Hint*   
> There’s a reason why Ama speaks or rather thinks in a kinda posh way  
>  *Hint Hint*
> 
> \-------------A/N : ! IMPORTANT QUESTION ALERT !-------------
> 
> I have to ask, where do you guys want this story to go?  
> I have a plan that goes into an adventure-action/little romance/a little on the Sun Knight’s duties – humour thing.  
> But I think that some of you would want more of a humour/focus on Sun’s duties and the torture we’re going to inflicted upon our small test subjec –I mean Sky :D  
> So, PLZ tell me which one you want.
> 
> \-------------! IMPORTANT QUESTION FINISHED ALERT !----------
> 
> Also, tell me if I made any mistakes or something sounds wrong cuz I didn’t prof read it cuz I wanted to get this chapter out quickly.
> 
> Also, to reassure people about my updates and if I dropped this and my other story, I PROMISE I will NOT drop any stories, ever. I’m just a little slow, okay, really, really slow on posting chapters thanks to school and rest and other bits and bobs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to those who read this and hope you enjoyed C:
> 
> A/N : Hopefully you can pick out that Sky’s personality is really tomboyish. She’s meant to be the complete opposite of Grisia, in both abilities and personality.
> 
> ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬(ஜ۩۞۩ஜ)▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬  
> Review, comment, PM me, tell me wat'ch think.  
> ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬(ஜ۩۞۩ஜ)▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬  
> Pretty, pretty please. With a cherry on top… And a flake...
> 
> Also, to reassure people about my updates and if I dropped this and my other story, I PROMISE I will NOT drop any stories, ever. I’m just a little slow, okay, really, really slow on posting chapters thanks to school and rest and other bits and bobs.


End file.
